All Couples Can Edit This 2!
Fg10: *Rides in on Rainbow* YAY ROOMY U Zach,Night,Django,Amelia,Cheer: YUP! Fg10: Nows we wait... Che: I'm reallyreally close to getting that achievement that's 500 edits. :D Team Doof: Awesome! (Albert kisses TD) Albert: HA! First kiss on the page! Liz: GAG! First insult on the page! Isabella: Oh, Pierre, tu es si mignon. First quote in another language on the page. Pierre: (kisses Isabella) Fg10: First Nom Nom fan..one point for Isabella and Team Albert Amelia: First one to be from the future Night: *Zaps Buford* First one to zap some one Buford: First one to be zapped Che: First edit to get an achievement on this page! YES! :D Fg10: YAY Che! :D Regurge: There have been 2 kisses so far...first is the worst, 2nd is the best..and (Kisses Stacy) 3rd is the one with the treasure chest. Now to put Stacy in a chest to make the sweet metaphor work! Liz: Your strange you know that? Team Doof: You know Liz.. Liz: What? Team Doof: You could join this room now.. Liz: W.. What do you mean? Team Doof: (Whispers to Liz) Liz: HOW did you know about that?! Team Doof: I know everything Fg10: Its 3rd is the one with the hairy chest Everyone: XD Fg10: Thats how I learned it Adyson: (glares at Night angrily) Django: (is meditating with Jenny) Team Doof: (facepalm) I have GOT to write B & V's story! Night: Not my fault I can't control my power *rains on Adyson* Adyson: -_- Django: Just forgive her already. You're scary when you're mad. Adyson: (bites Django) Django: Just what was that for? Cindy: Wait.....If Mom's dating Buford now, then that means........(disappears and reappears as Cindy Von Stomm) Adyson: XD Phineas: What's with the pyramid layout? Che: Fixed. Team Doof: Aww. I kinda liked it.. Albert: What are you talking about? Fg10: Pyramid template gone now Che: It hurts my brain. Devi: It's impossible for your brain to feel pain itself. It just tells you that other parts of your body are in pain. Che: I know, don't cause a paradox. Fg10: My friend came up to me and said "I like cheese! I like cheese! We all like cheese! On a cheesy planet Night: O_O Liz: Cheese... That stuff TD's brain is made out of! Team Doof: HEY! Che: I don't like cheese. Honey: You also don't like eggs, bacon, or hashbrowns, also hot dogs, sausage, and pepperoni. Che: Creep. Honey: Personification. Night: CHEESE! *Cheese falls from sky* Isabellle: Ha... I just read this... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA — Che: Out. Team Doof: XD Liz: Wait.. Is that my diary?! Team Doof: No Fg10: Where's Nom Nom Team Doof: (points to the cheese) In there. Eating cheese Zach: Its fun to watch things eat Che: Lolwhut? Night: Why does Adyson hate me FG10,Zach: You zapped Buford Honey: (pointing at Darcy) Dude. She can fly. Isabellle: No she can't. Honey: Yeah, she can. Isabellle: I think I'd know if my time-traveling daughter could fly. Honey: She can. Darcy: Brit chick's right. Night: I can fly wel its levitating but still *Levitates* SNOW CONES Alice: HA! For once there was a "Brit chick" joke and it wasnt about me! Team Doof: How long have you been here? Alice: A while now Team Doof: Your an odd Brit Chick Alice: -_-" Fg10: Do you even have a date Team Doof: I know who you could invite ^-^ Alice: I.. Oh shut it TD (leaves) Team Doof: Wow.. All of my characters are so rude to me lately... (Che pushes Carl into the room) Che: Is this what you ordered? Carl: I'm on the room service menu? Devi: (picks up the menu and looks at it) Yeah, actually, you are. Carl: o_0 Phineas: Who ordered the #27? Devi: (in a whisper) Alice... Phineas: Oh. PJ: Hi guys. Phinello: Did I GIVE you a girlfriend yet? PJ: Yes, yes you did. Just now. Phinello: Who? Pan: ME, you pumpkin. Phinello: Oh yeah. PJ: LOL (kisses Pan) Devi: I ordered the #42. Honey: Which is...? Devi: The Jhonen special. (: Isabellle: Gag. Devi: Oh, look. It comes with a free chair! Isabellle: Really? (sits in chair and it ejects her from the room) Devi: Yep. Jhonen: That's a really big hole in the ceiling. Honey: Yeah, it'll be expensive to fix. Kristopher: Tell me about it. Isabella: (claps her hands) YAY! ^_^ Pierre: J'ai envie de vous embrasser en ce moment. Isabella: Me too. Hehehe.... Phineas: At least YOUR date is here, Isabella. Isabella: Oh cesser de s'inquiéter, Phineas. Elle va venir. Phineas: Yeah. You're right. Veronique: Ou est-elle? (eyes Pierre) Pierre: Or is.....what? Veronique: ...rien... Isabellle: Okay, can we stop speaking Japanese? Stacy: That's French. I would know. -_-" Regurge: Oh Stacy, you and your gratuitous Japanese. Stacy: Anata wa, kono yōna kawai ko-chandesu! (kisses Regurge) Regurge: Uh...right back at you? Ferb: She called you cute. Your hesitation to agree implies you don't really think she's cute. (walks over to where Ginger is) Baljeet: (is drinking juice) Regurge: D'oh! Stacy: Hehehehehe..........^_^ Wendy: Hey Baljeet! :) Mindy: BACK OFF! He's MINE!!!!!!!!!! Wendy: Really? Did he kiss you? Did he give you a really big hat? I thought so. Fg10: I woke up at 5:30 in the morning just to jump in freezing water! But I thought Mindy's name was Mishti Zach: I think sushi is fish Night: Sushi is fish Zach: O_O Ferb: Well I hope its fresh fish... Che: Sushi is nasty. Devi: Tell me about it. Jhonen: Well for one thing, it's raw fish... Devi: Yeah... ew. Fg10: Except for the cucumber roll thats just cumber and roll Carl: It is actually pretty good! Team Doof: Oh.. YOUR still here... Baljeet: Why do you not bring Alice b- (TD covers Baljeets mouth) Team Doof: (whispers) SHH!!!! Not untill I post the story!! Fg10: I gave out candy on the bus! Night: Oddly Zach won Zach: CANDY! Devi: Candy? Jhonen: ...sure? Che: I s'pose. Blythe: BUBBLE GUM!! Team Doof: Candy?! Liz: Oh not this again.. Team Doof: No, Im over it. Ginger: I like Jappenese bubble gum! Team Doof: Me to!!! :D Fg10: I like yo-yo bubble gum...yum Che: So I go to theater camp every summer, right? One of the teachers there went to Japan and loved the candy there so much that everyone called her Kabuhkan Karly. Isabellle: That's not funny. Che: Yes it is. Honey: Don't deny it. Devi: Cleopatra. Queen of denial. Honey: De-Nile? Devi: Same difference. Fg10: PENGUINZ! XD Liz: Cucumber water. Team Doof: What? Liz: I have this weird hankering for cucumber water.. Night: I know Zach's sister calls him Zuccini Zach: True Blythe: Zucchinis in bikinis are coming down the stairs... Sean: And this is why I love you. (: Zach: Does she mean... Night: Right now No. But if you guys went to the last Christmas party than yes Che: ...sooooo... Devi: Soap. Honey: Well said. Isabellle: Not really. Oh hey, why are there still three Ls in my name? Che: Because it irritates you. Ferb: XD Devi: Come on, you've got to love soap. Che: Except when you have a paper cut. Honey: Or you cut yourself on something else sharp... like a Spaghettios can. Devi: You eat Spaghettios? Honey: Possibly. Kris: I make them for her. Devi: AAWWWW that's so sweet. Isabellle: Hold up, you can be friends with Honey and embarass her? How come whenever I do that it just makes me more of an enemy? Honey: You want to be my friend? o_0 Isabellle: No. Me, Isabel and Kenzie are all the Terrible Trio. Terrible Four doesn't sound as cool. Che: Oh for heaven's sake. Isabellle, is that extra L in your name making you nice? Isabellle: Maybe it stands for "likable". Che: Then I better take it out. Isabelle: NOOO!!! Che: -_-" Fg10: I watched my first episode of invader zim Zach: Backyard sports! Phineas: 9_9 Che: Which one did you see, FG? Fg10: The girl who cried nome and the one where the robot thinks its dib...I completly get it Category:Fanon Works Category:Couples Category:Dialogue Category:Relationships